dream's fading away
by fantasia of solace
Summary: Nothing stays the same forever. Everything changes. —Carnet


**author's note** pointless little one-shot that's lying around. i had the idea since i learnt that the champion (whatever's her name) is a movie star too. then after a long time i got down to writing it. and after a period of time, i'm finally posting it. (i wrote a lot for my own leisure before i got an account here, that's why.)

**pairings** none

**inspiration** none

**warning** none really. oh wait, japanese names used.

**disclaimer** don't own it

* * *

><p><strong>dream's fading away<strong>

_nothing stays the same forever. everything changes._

* * *

><p>To be the champion has been her dream since she was young. When she was little, she used to watch interviews with famous champions from other regions, looking at them in awe, thinking, <em>I want to be like them too!<em>

So she's trained hard with the first Pokémon she's ever received, a Ralts with this odd little stone that she keeps with her. Her mother thinks her ambition is childish, that she should focus on something more realistic instead. Even being a famous movie star would be better, she scoffs.

That's exactly what she does.

At the age of twenty-five, she's a famous movie star, filming all over the region. Her Ralts has turned into a Kirlia, who makes quite a pretty dancer, she thinks naïvely. With Kirlia's help, she even captures new additions — a feisty Luchabull and a slimy Numera. While Numera evolves into Numeil after a long period of time, Luchabull remains the same and she wonders why.

It is then she learns that not all Pokémon evolve, and this shows how shallow her knowledge is, so she strives to learn more and reads up about evolution and whatnot at every library across the cities, big or small.

Not much later, she receives two fossils from a travelling hiker and brings them to a museum to be resurrected into Chigoras and Amarus. Numeil evolves into Numelgon a while later too. Time seems to be a factor in Chigoras and Amarus' evolutions, she finds out when they evolve into Gachigoras and Amaruruga.

She vows to be the best at battling, so she trains hard, even when her Pokémon are exhausted and her knuckles are bloody from hitting the ground so hard after every defeat.

Many years later, she watches as the champion's last Pokémon hits the floor, and satisfaction fills her as she is announced to be the new champion of the region.

But strangely, she doesn't feel happy.

She smiles for the audience, but once they are gone, it disappears and she nearly cries. She doesn't understand why, because she's worked so hard for this childhood dream. Now that it is finally within her grasp, she feels like she's being torn apart.

She continues with life as champion, but it's not as exciting as she had dreamt it would be.

Through her duties, she meets a potentially good trainer, who eventually challenges her at the league. She doesn't know what to think when the trainer defeats her with ease and congratulates her for putting up a good battle. Everything she's worked for, shattered in a matter of minutes.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock,_ the clock is ticking away.

The last bead of sand in the hourglass drops onto the top of the mound, and one side is empty.

Sand stops trickling.

Time freezes.

Then time starts again.

The hourglass is turned over and sand starts trickling again.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock,_ the clock is ticking away.

After the ceremony is over, she asks him how he feels. His description is exactly how her dream was — the complete opposite of her reality. She doesn't know what she should be feeling and feels like crumpling onto the floor, but she will seem weaker than she already is. So she puts on a smile for him.

Her filming career fails soon after her loss of the championship. She's been offered a place in the Elite Four, but she rejects despite all four of their assurances that they are okay with dropping out. Dracaena even goes out of her way to say that she's too old to continue battling, and wishes to retire soon.

She turns away still and falls into somewhere.

A dark, empty, bottomless pit.

_Did she want to be a champion?_

_Did she want to be a movie star?_

_Did_ she?

Questions, questions, questions.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._

The clock doesn't stop ticking for her.

The sand doesn't stop trickling for her.

The world doesn't stop spinning for her.

_Life goes on._

* * *

><p><strong>last words<strong> please review. and favourite. do what you want. but don't flame. spelling or grammar errors? point it out, please.


End file.
